killingevefandomcom-20200213-history
Season One
Season One is the first season of the BBC America television series Killing Eve. The season consists of eight episodes and aired on Sunday nights at 8 pm on BBC America. It premiered on April 8, 2018 and ended on May 27, 2018. Synopsis Eve is a bored, whip-smart security services operative whose desk-bound job doesn't fulfill her fantasies of being a spy. Villanelle, is a talented killer who clings to the luxuries her violent job affords her. These two fierce women, equally obsessed with each other, will go head to head in an epic game of cat and mouse, toppling the typical spy-action thriller. Based on the Villanelle novellas by Luke Jennings. Episodes Cast Main Cast * Sandra Oh as Eve Polastri * Jodie Comer as Villanelle * Kirby Howell-Baptiste as Elena Felton * Fiona Shaw as Carolyn Martens * Kim Bodnia as Konstantin Vasiliev * Sean Delaney as Kenny Stowton * Owen McDonnell as Niko Polastri Guest Starring * David Haig as Bill Pargrave * Darren Boyd as Frank Haleton * Edward Akrout as Diego * Olivia Ross as Nadia Co-starring * Billy Matthews as Dominik Wolanski * Sonia Elliman as Madame Tattevin * Charlie Hamblett as Sebastian * Laurentiu Possa as Vladimir Betkin * Zhenya Leverett as Agniya * Susan Lynch as Anna * Yuli Lagodinsky as Irina Gallery 1x01-1.jpg|Eve in Nice Face Villanelle postcard-101.jpg|Villanelle in Nice Face Cesare Greco.jpg|Cesare Greco in Nice Face Kasia Molkovska.jpg|Kasia Molkovska in Nice Face Konstantin and villanelle in paris 1x02.jpg|Konstantin and Villanelle in Paris in I'll Deal With Him Later Carla de Mann.jpg|Carla de Mann in I'll Deal With Him Later 1x03-Eve.jpg|Eve in Don't I Know You? Zhang Wu.jpg |Zhang Wu in Don't I Know You? Villanelle - 1x03 berlin.jpeg|Villanelle in Berlin in Don't I Know You? Diego 104.png|Diego in Sorry Baby villanelle and nadia 1x04.jpeg|Villanelle and Nadia in Sorry Baby Frank Haleton s1.png|Frank in Sorry Baby Nadia sorry baby.png|Nadia in Sorry Baby Villanelle in I Have a Thing About Bathrooms.jpg|Villanelle in I Have a Thing About Bathrooms villanelle and eve 1x05.jpg|Villanelle holds a knife against [[Eve in I Have a Thing About Bathrooms killing-eve-episode-6-review-take-me-to-the-hole.jpg|Carolyn in Take Me to the Hole! killing-eve-episode-7-review-i-dont-want-to-be-free.jpg|Eve in I Don't Want to Be Free Irina-killing-eve.png|Irina in God, I'm Tired Killing-eve-finale-anna.png|Anna in God, I'm Tired Killing Eve E08 Villanelle.jpg|A wounded Villanelle in God, I'm Tired 0_Killing-Eve and villanelle 1x08.jpg|Eve and Villanelle in God, I'm Tired Notes and trivia * Season One received the ReFrame Stamp "as a mark of distinction for projects that have demonstrated success in TV productions based on criteria developed by ReFrame in consultation with ReFrame Ambassadors, producers and other industry experts."https://www.reframeproject.org/tvstamp * Sandra Oh has said that the most fun leg of the shoot was on location in Bucharest, Romania. Whenever she had to do a driving sequence and the low loader car rig would be impeded by parked cars, beefy Romanian men would appear and simply maneuver the cars out of the way by physically 'bouncing' them onto the sidewalks. A cacophony of car alarms would invariably ensue but the locals weren't fazed by any of it. * Season One received two 2018 Emmy nominations: ** Sandra Oh received a nomination for Outstanding Lead Actress in a Drama Series for portraying Eve Polastri ** "Nice Face" received a nomination for Outstanding Writing for a Drama Series for Phoebe Waller-Bridge References 1 * Category:A to Z